NSW Summerslam 2018
Summerslam from NSW is a Professional wrestling E-FED show which is classed as a PPV where RAW, Smackdown live and Unity superstars will battle it out, the event is taken place at the Honda center, which is in Anaheim. CA Kick Off Summary The kick off show to Summerslam would have two fantastic matches, the first of these being for the SmackDown Tag Team Titles and it would see The GWO trying to defend against Trey Savage and Tristan Knight but it would be the team of Savage and Knight who would win and become new SmackDown Tag Team Champions. The next match on the kick off show would be to crown the first NSW Women's Tag Team Champions and it would be Becky Lynch and Charlotte AKA Team Time facing Sasha Banks and Bailey AKA Boss & Hug Connection and it would be Banks and Bailey who would win and become the first Women's Tag Team Champions. Watch the kick off show now to watch a great start to Summerslam. Main Show Summary The main show would be filled with more great matches, the first of these being for the NSW World Heavyweight Championship as Jared Elgin would be looking to retain his title against Huey Blounts but it would be Huey Blounts who would win and become the new World Heavyweight Champion. The next match would be to crown the first NSW Women's Champion and it would be between former Raw Women's Champion Mexican Kelsey and former SmackDown Women's Champion Tiffany Razor and it would be Tiffany Razor who would win and become the first NSW Women's Champion. Following that the next match would be for the Raw Tag Team Titles as The Pirates would be taking on The Elite and it would be The Pirates who would win and retain the Raw Tag Team Titles. The next match on Summerslam would be for the United States Title as Oliver Bisping would be looking to defend his title against Cory Sabin but it would be Sabin who would pick up the win and become the new United States Champion. Following on from that, the next match on the card would be for the United Kingdom Championship as The Mundo would be putting his title on the line against debuting Calli Wright and it would be The Mundo who would win to retain his title and stop the plans of Calli Wright and Kaylie. After that the Intercontinental Championship would be on the line as Tyler Ace would be looking to try and dethrone Dan Masters but it would be Dan Masters who would fight to keep his title and remain as Intercontinental Champion. Finally came the main event and it would be for the NSW Champion as Morgan Wolf would be facing Royal Rumble winner Adrian Kincade and this match would be filled with controversy as Morgan looked like he retain two minutes into the match by count out only to have Raw GM Kurt Angle restart the match which would mean Kincade would win and become the new NSW Champion. Watch Summerslam now to watch a fantastic night of action from the superstars and women of NSW. Matchcard & Results *Click Order to see in which the order the matches will be held (subject to change). *© – refers to the champion(s) heading into the match Other on-screen talent Also see External links *NSW on Twitch